Harry Potter and the Year of the Seven Witches
by Rosefaerie2001
Summary: Seven American exchange students come to Hogwarts for a year, and nothing is quite the same....**I HAVE A NEW THIRD CHAPTER, so even if you already read the third chapter you might wanna re-read it because I realized I forgot something and I fixed it!**
1. Prologue

Okay, this is only my second fic on fanfiction.net, and it's my first Harry Potter fic, so if you decide to review (and please do!) go easy on me, please! I hope it's okay, but I highly doubt that, so if you think it's stupid or dumb or anything then just say in your review "stupid" and don't be nasty, pretty please! I am open to any suggestions anyone could give to improve, so please help me!   
  


Prologue

ÒWhewÓ Harry Potter breathed a sigh of relief. For the first time in five years he had made the trip on the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and 3/4 to Hogwarts with no mishaps. In fact, he was so releived about this that he failed to notice the nervous looks the teachers wore. Had he been paying attention, he may have also noticed when Professor McGongall leaned over and began whispering furiously to Dumbledore ÒAlbus! How can you look so calm? Where ARE they? They should have been here hours ago! Figures theyÕd be late! Hmph! Punctuality is a virtue which they do not seem to posess I tell you! After that excuse for a school theyÕve been going to in America I dare say coming to Hogwarts will be a rude awakening!Ó   
  
Then, had they been listening, they would have also seen Professor Flitwick (who had been energenically nodding his head all throughout McGongallÕs speech) say ÒMy thoughts exactly! They havnÕt even sent us an owl post to tell us where they are! They could be dead for all we know! ItÕs like they disappeared!Ó ÒNow Professor Flitwick, I highly doubt seven 15 year old witches simultaneously disappeared! You have to recall there schools beliefs, and there background! Most of the students there were born to muggle familys, and huge castles are not as common, and very hard to hide in America! So it is the schools system to incorperate magic along with muggle subjects! And to make sure all students use muggle objects in there everyday life!Ó   
  
ÒAnd your point is, Albus?Ó McGongall said tartly. ÒMy point, my dear Minerva, is that given there belief system it is likley that they decided to travel by airplane rather then by magical means. And, carrying on with this train of thought, it is also likely that while they do posess muggle objects with which to contact others, such as a cell phone or laptop computer, that none of them posess and owl with which to contact us.Ó   
  
But Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the students at Hogwarts were oblivious to all this heated discussion at the ProfesserÕs table. They simply went on talking, and ignored and the worried looks, angry whispers, and the empty chair where the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher should have been sitting. Despite the problems being discussed by the teachers, the rest of the feast was going according to plan. And with the sorting finished all the students were looking forward to eating then sleeping. All that was left before the plates started filling with food was Dumbledores start of term announcments. ÒWelcome both returning and new students!Ó   
  
ÒHello Proffesor Dumble....Óall the students gbegan, but stopped abruptly when a loud BANG suddenly resounded throughout the hall. The doors had burst open, and in there wake stood seven girls all dressed in black. The hall was completly wordless, everyone was to surprised to utter a sound. Looking back on it none of the students could remember exactly how long they all sat there, frozen. But everyone agrees on one point. The thing that broke the seeming spell of silence was when one of the new stepped forward, took a deap breath and shouted ÒWAZZUP MY HOMIES!!!!!!!!! WE ARE IN DA HOUSE!!!!!!!!!Ó   
  
  
  
Argh! Why did I even put this up here? I know it's horrible! I'm sorry you read it, I know it's a stupid story, please tell me how to make it better! 


	2. The Seven Girls

I have written more! Hooray! I got 2 whole reviews already! Reviews give me that special floaty feeling! Thankyou for saying nice things about my story! And I'm sorry but I don't know how to get the little O thingies to go away, if anyone knows please tell me!   
  


Harry Potter and the Seven Witches   
  
The entire hall then proceeded to break into complete and total pandemonium. The girls merely stood there, seeming unsure of what to do, so Harry took this moment to survey them.   
  
The first girl was rather short. With her shoulder length black hair, long sleeved black turtle neck, simple black skirt, and black stockings she was easily the plainest of the seven. The thing that made her stand out, despite her simple clothes and the fact that she appeared to be trying to hide in the shadows, were her amazing purple eyes. The were like deep, glowing pools of amethyst. The next girl, in strong contrast with the previous, had waist length blonde hair that was slightly wavy, and part of it had been swept into a sort of half ponytail. Her dress was black satin, spaghetti strap, form fitting at the top, and skirt part flared out and went down to her ankles.   
  
The middle girl was wearing black ÒknickersÓ(something he would later learn a new name for, ÒcaprisÓ). She was also wearing a regular black spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was cut at what Harry thought was an odd angle, which Harry would learn yet another new term for, ÒlayeredÓ.   
  
The next (the one who had stepped forward and shouted originally) had her long brown hair (even bushier then HermioneÕs if that was possible) in a ponytail. She wore a black visor, with white lettering that said ÒAdidasÓ (Harry wondered what this strange new word could mean). She was grinning, and Harry couldnÕt hep but notice she was wearing black lipstick. Her shirt was something that Harry was quite sure would not be allowed in Hogwarts, or any other school he could think of for that matter. Harry would later come to learn it was called a Òspaghetti strap belly shirtÓ. She was also wearing black shorts that went down past her knees, and sort of resembled a boys bathing suit. The girl after her was dressed a little more simply. She had on a black T-shirt and black jeans. She had short black hair and was darker skinned.   
  
The sixth girl perhaps one of the most extraordinary. Her clothier were just a knee length black skirt and black sweater, nothing really to comment about. But her long, curly hair was bright blue with green and purple streakes throughout. The seventh, and last girl, was perhaps the most shocking of all. not only her clothes, but she herself would never be allowed in Hogwarts, but in any school in Britain! She wore a black tube top, black mini skirt, and black knee high boots with five inch heels. And if you thought the clothes were shocking, that was nothing compared to her pericings! She had rings in her belly button (which was quit visible due to the tube top), nose, three separate spots on each ear, plus an extra one at the top of either ear. There was a tattoo of a circle of roses around her belly button. Her perfect blonde hair fell neatly around her shoulders.   
  
While taking all this in, Harry also noticed that they were surrounded with pets. But to HarryÕs surprise, they were not the normal wizarding kinds, but all muggle ones! Harry counted four dogs, one cat, one parrot, a tank of fish, and dozens of guinea pigs. Harry broke loose from his daze, and realized that the entire hall was still filled with shouting . He looked up at the high table and saw DumbledoreÕs mouth moving but in all the uproar couldnÕt even begin to hear what he was saying. The girl who had shouted before stepped up again (she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself) and, again, shouted ÒWAZZUP MY HOMIES!!!!!!!!!Ó Then, as if on cue, the parrot that had been previously resting on her shoulder took flight crying ÒRRRAAAAKK! MY HOMIES, MY HOMIES!Ó This did little to calm the student body down.   
  
Dumbldore, looking more frazzled then Harry could ever recall seeing him, waved his wand, casting a spell to magnify his voice and then shouted ÒQUIET!Ó This silenced the hall instantly. Dumbledore then took the spell away, and said in his normal level voice "Would the exchange students please, quietly walk to the front of the room?" 


	3. Let the Introductions Begin

Hello! I already previously posted this chapter, but I realized I made some huge mistakes in the story, so I am now re-posting a better chapter. And I put the story through spell check! Yay! But on a side note, when the seven witches speak a lot of the spelling and grammer errors are me trying to immitate the way my friends and I talk, which is the way i would imagine the characters in this story talking. And also I would like to recognize the fact that this is a collaboration fic with Blueleopard87, we came up with the idea for this fic together one day while we were swimming in her pool at like 12:00 AM. If you wanna read other ficcies by her then you can go search for her in the fanfiction search enginge thingy, she has a ton (of fics that is)! K, well Thanks for the reviews! They are like food for me! *eats reviews gleefully* They make me feel all special and floaty! I will try to write more! Bye! Harry Potter and the Year of the Seven Witches 

Let the Introductions Begin 

  
  
  
  


Dumbledore spoke again ÒIÕm sure all of you are very anxious to discover who these girls are. This year Hogwarts has decided to participate in an foreign exchange program, and these seven students from a very elite all girls school in America named Ewing Valley Timberfish High School, have been allotted the task of enrolling in our school for a year in order to gain insight into British culture. They were all very pleased when they discovered they were coming here, and IÕm sure that all of you will offer every bit of help you can to them. Well then, shall we let the introductions begin?Ó The girl with the long blonde hair stepped forward now and began to speak ÒSalutations! I can not begin to express our deep honor at being selected to participate in this truly noble program....Ó   
  
At this point she was cut off by the girl who had previously shouted, who said ÒAaaaaawwww, Sam!!!! YouÕll take all night!!!!IÕll do the intros and get em over and done with!Ó.   
  
The girl with the long hair, whose name apparently was Sam, replied ÒHmph! Well fine then! I had a beautiful speech all worked out, but have it your way! And donÕt call me Sam!!!!!Ó at which point she commenced to skulk.   
  
ÒAs I was sayin,Ó the other girl said ÒIÕll do the introductions. First theres me. My names Althea Moor, everyone calls me Thea. Nextest theres Samantha Rapgar, whom though she hates it I call Sam. Her Dad is in a mental rehabilitation center due the the fact he lost it when she was kidnapped by an evil choir director for the third time.Ó She now pointed to the girl with the incredibly purple eyes ÒAfter that theres Tari. Her real name is some long Japanese thing. Well anyways, she donÕt talk much but shes really good at all the magical healing type stuff.Ó She now pointed to the girl with the hair cut at an odd angle ÒShes Alison McMuffin, Ali for short. She and Sam donÕt get along to good. They have a slight tendency to argue.Ó   
  
At which point Samantha and Alison, who had been fervently whispering to each other, broke out into shouts, Samantha beginning by saying ÒAnything you can do I can do better!Ó   
  
With Ali replying ÒHmph! Well I can do anything better then you!Ó   
  
ÒNo you cant!Ó   
  
ÒYes I can!Ó   
  
ÒNo you CANÕT!!Ó   
  
ÒYes I CAN!!!Ó   
  
ÒShut up!!!!Ó   
  
ÒNo you shut up!!!!Ó   
  
ÒNo YOU shut up!!!!!!Ó   
  
ÒNO YOU shut up!!!!!!!Ó   
  
ÒNO YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!Ó   
  
ÒYOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!Ó Althea interrupted, looking, in HarryÕs opinion, very scary. ÒYou interrupted me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ó   
  
ÒAnyways,Ó she continued, turning back to the student body of Hogwarts, who, if possible, looked even more stunned then they had previously, ÒAs I was sayin, nextest theres Nicole Marr, or as we call her Nikki (Does anyone in America go by there full name ? Harry couldnÕt help but wonder). She likes clothes, and boys, and dancing and shopping, and boys, and boys, and boys, and buying stuff and boys and.........Ó   
  
ÒClothes!Ó Nikki finished.   
  
ÒUhhhhhh, right!!Ó Althea said, then sort of stared into space for a moment, a befuddled look on her face. Suddenly she seemed to snap back to reality, her face suddenly contorted in fury ÒI canÕt remember what I was sayin! I canÕt think of what word to say next! AN DO YOU ALL KNOW WHY?!?!?!?Ó   
  
ÒSomeone stole your words!Ó all seven of the girls shouted!   
  
ÒThe agents! Those FBI agents! Or maybe the CIA, one of them! I bet one of them stole your words!Ó Samantha said, suddenly cowering into a corner.   
  
Nikki then began chanting ÒIÕll never tell. IÕll never tell. IÕll never tell.Ó over and over again in a horrified voice, her eyes darting every which way.   
  
Meanwhile half of the remaining girls began chanting ÒPink and Purple elephants dancing around me. Pink and Purple elephants coming to eat me. Pink and Purple elephants dancing around me. Pink and Purple elephants coming to eat me.Ó while the other half began singing Òthe world is shaped like a Snappple can, and the sphinx lives on the top! And when the Sphynx abandons us Christie will go POP!Ó   
  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and whispered what all three of them was thinking: ÒDo you think there all, well..... a bit mad?Ó   
  
ÒA bit?!?Ó Ron snorted disbelievingly ÒFrom what little I can understand through there thick American accents, there all raving lunatics!Ó   
  
ÒWAIT!!Ó Samantha shouted all of a sudden, causing all the girls to stop and stare at her, as well as the rest of the hall, ÒI know! There are no government agents! I bet someone in the hall ACCIDENTALLY stole your words Thea! The must of used to many of there own and taken yours by mistake!Ó   
  
ÒWhew!Ó all the seven sighed at once, all going back to there previous places on the stage. Things just started to be calming down again, when suddenly Althea broke into a dead sprint heading straight for Ron.   
  
ÒHey! You!Ó she shouted Òwith the red hair at the Gryffindor tableÓ all eyes in the hall turned to Ron ÒDO NOT MOVE! I repeat, DO NOT MOVE AN INCH! One a my guinea pigs is on your plate! You better NOT eat it!Ó she now was almost at the table, and she sort of lunge/leaped at RonÕs plate. She successfully grabbed the guinea pig, but in the process slid halfway down the table knocking off about 10 of the magic gold plates, and shooting gleefully ÒWheeee! Just like going into hyper space on the Bebop! Brew-ha-ha!Ó   
  
The black girl (one of the two who had not been introduced yet) now stepped forward, saying ÒAwww, Thea! Ya know ya just wanna eat it yourself!Ó at which pint, for what seemed what the 50th time in that long, LONG evening pandemonium broke loose again.   
  
The girl whose hair was all the extraordinary colors now stepped forward. Previously she had been paying very little attention to the goings on around her, for she had been sitting in a in an empty chair doing what appeared to be counted cross-stitch. But suddenly got a very excited look on her face when she saw Ron ÒYour hair!Ó she screamed ÒOh my God! Such a red color! What type of die do you use?!? You can NOT tell me thats its natural color?!?!?!?!?!Ó   
  
Samantha took this opportunity (looking extremely more frazzled then she had earlier this evening) to speak again, saying ÒThats Lisa Browns, sheÕs in love with TheaÕs hair and is convinced Thea kills, freezes and eats her guinea pigs. An the other one is Caitlin OÕKenny, she likes baking, the victorian era, sewing, quilting, dolls, recordings of sounds of the ocean and dying her hair different colors.Ó then seeing Althea had safely rescued the rogue guinea pig, she turned to Professor Dumbledore and said ÒMr. Dumbledore, I donÕt think it necessary to keep these kind students from there dinners any longer, is there another perhaps another place that we may go to work at the details of our stay here?Ó   
  
All the teachers seemed to wake up from the horrified trance they had been in when Samantha said this, only to look more horrified. Except for Dumbledore, who did his weird sort of clap (if youÕve seen the HP movie youÕll know what IÕm talking about) and congratulated them on giving Òthe most inspiring and interesting introductions Hogwarts has seen in a long timeÓ the quickly ushered them out of the hall, Professor McGongall following.   
  
As there plates finally filled with food and the feast began the hall was a buzz with chatter. The plates that Althea had knocked off the table had quickly been recovered and everyone was gossiping about the new students. Ron and Hermione both were quiet, they seemed to be waiting for Harry to say something first, so he did ÒI have a feeling this year is going to be very interesting.........Ó 


End file.
